


Howling

by Steangine



Series: Crimson Red (Bottom Dante) [2]
Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Bottom Dante (Devil May Cry), Furry, M/M, PWP, Wolf Dante (Devil May Cry), Wolf Vergil (Devil May Cry)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-06
Updated: 2020-02-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:27:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22590979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Steangine/pseuds/Steangine
Summary: Sometimes, retrieving old artifacts brings money. Some other times, it brings a very furry (temporary) curse.[VerDan ; bottom Dante ; furry]
Relationships: Dante/Vergil (Devil May Cry)
Series: Crimson Red (Bottom Dante) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1620022
Kudos: 98





	Howling

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [Howling](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22986766) by [Kori_is_DEAD](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kori_is_DEAD/pseuds/Kori_is_DEAD)



> This isn't my first furry and it won't be the last.

Vergil was mad, and having no one to blame but himself made him even madder.

Dante could have stopped him, but no, he trusted his big brother the only time he shouldn’t have to and let him take that artifact their father left in the human world – their dad trusted humans a bit too much, Dante pointed out, and Vergil couldn’t agree more. In the span of a night, Dante and Vergil grew a snout and claws, thick gray fur spread on their skin and ears and wolf tail popped out: the artifact turned them into human-wolf hybrids.

If Vergil was mad, Dante was amused at their dad’s sense of humor.

“He tricked us. And who knows how many humans!” His chuckles resembled the pants of a dog. “I wonder if werewolves legends generated from here.”

The effect only lasted 24 hours, according to the note left by Sparda, but Vergil was mad nonetheless: their father outsmarted them –him– even after his death.

“You’re growling, Verg.”

Dante was leaning on the bed, one of the few things in the house big and strong enough to bear their new size and weight, reading some of his magazines. He was lazily wagging his tail right and left.

“I’m not.”

“Yeah, you are. You know when pups look up at their owners hoping for a treat and make that guttural sound?”

“No.”

“Well, you are making that.” And he turned back to his half-naked women.

Vergil stared at Dante’s tail a bit more, then his eyes slide on his bare ass – their clothes ripped and there was nothing in the house that would fit them, except a tent.

Usually, when looking at Dante’s naked body, Vergil felt a slow warmth building inside him, burning from his groin to pour into his stomach and then flow through his whole body. But those new bodies seemed to differ, because he felt like suddenly fell into a puddle of scorching hot water and his erection sprouted from the gray fur, like a reddish flower could do from a green lawn.

Dante was in the right position for him. His hips slightly raised, his legs spread, his stance defenseless, full of openings and with no chance to block an assault from behind – and his ears slightly twitched; his little brother was totally acting like a dog. The last thin thread of Vergil’s self-control snapped. As cautious as he might be with the erection bothering him, he didn’t consider how much two adult hybrid wolves weighed, and the bed cracked like they’ve never heard before.

“Vergil…” we’ll break the bed. That is what Dante wanted to say before realizing what was poking between his cheeks. “…we wasted about three out of twenty-four hours.”

Vergil bumped the tip of his nose with Dante’s, slightly wet like a tongue. They nuzzled each other, and Dante opened his mouth licking Vergil’s cheek. It felt more like a small soft kiss, so natural that Vergil let Dante do it again. He nibbled his little brother’s neck and poked at his throat. As if he commanded him, Dante rolled on his right, exposing his belly and throat: he was giving himself to Vergil. More than a logical thought, Vergil felt into his guts the satisfying shiver of dominance as his blood roared into his ears that Dante belonged to him.

All he had been trying to avoid for years, chasing his craves with the same mindless insanity of a lesser demon, hit Vergil so hard that he became intoxicated by that sensation of power. Dante didn’t submit to him, his rational side knew his brother just loved being topped, but his animal side almost howled at the dominance he set.

Vergil nibbled on Dante’s throat; his jaws so big that he could snap his neck in two. Dante emitted a trembling whine as Vergil groomed his chest and stomach. The fur on the tongue wasn’t bad, maybe because they weren’t humans ( _hah_ ) anymore and quickly adapted to that shape. It was almost like sensing it with the fingers, thick, soft and warm.

Dante’s pleased whimpers guided him where he suffered the most from pleasure, and Vergil deeply inhaled the musky scent between his legs. He sniffed his brother’s erection, as red as his, but not as delicious looking. He lapped the tip quickly, and Dante groaned, deeply unsatisfied by that messy attempt. Vergil licked his own mouth, voracious, but only kept inhaling that delish flavor.

He maybe would have done what he used to do, in other words, sucking his little brother and rimming his inviting hole, if only Dante didn’t flip on his belly, raising his hips in a clear display of submission. His little brother was panting heavily, the tongue slightly sticking out and his eyes wet.

“Vergil… make haste.” He taunted him.

Who would have ever thought that one day Vergil would find attractive a canine version of his little brother spreading his furry ass and yearning for his wet red cock?

Vergil crawled over Dante and munched on his exposed neck. His teeth grabbed him into a clench to keep Dante in place as he entered his body. Dante growled in delight, resembling a beast driven solely by the instinct – not that Vergil was relying on his intellect, responding to Dante squeezing his muscles around him by thrusting back and slamming his dick inside him again just to hear those savage gurgles coming from his throat.

Dante was melting. He didn’t know that it was so beautiful going straight to the point without kissing, groping and licking each other to slowly build the right mood, and he didn’t know his brother could be so savage, so _big_. Big enough to make him growl like he was in heat; and maybe he really was, and his perception was messed, because Dante was sure that Vergil’s rhythm was getting slower, but his dick was swallowing even more.

“Vergil…” Dante had his head pressed against the mattress, he couldn’t see well and only relied on the small growls he heard coming from his brother. “…it’s getting…”

“I…” Vergil gulped down a moan. “…can’t move well.” He couldn’t take the dick out of his brother anymore. He could push it down, but as he tried to get out, Dante’s body slurped him back in, too tight for that swollen bulge at the base of his dick to be taken out without ripping him.

“What…?” Dante was exhausted, his erection rubbing against the blanket, pulsating in painful vibes of pleasure.

“You are sucking me in.” Vergil thrusted once, and Dante moaned. Not a doggish whine, but a proper loud moan. Vergil’s smirk was full of sins and satisfaction as he grabbed his brother’s hips. “But I can’t see the problem here.”

Dante howled. The huge knot ravished his body, forcing it to readjust and go back at such fast pace that he saw white starts exploding in front of his eyes. Drooling like a dog (or a very horny human), Dante came so hard that he almost passed out, his mind turned into a puddle of pleasure. He still felt the explosion of thick semen squirting inside him and bloating his insides.

“Uhm…” He heard Vergil’s pants and his puzzled hum. “…this won’t get out.”

“Huh?”

Vergil grabbed Dante by his waist and dragged him against his torso as he sat down, making him settle on his lap, the huge knot still inside – a big cork which stopped Vergil’s cum from flowing out of Dante’s body. Dante almost yawped at the unexpected nice touches he felt behind his ears: Vergil was gently licking his fur.

“Brother…” He turned around, and their tongues touched in the closest thing they could call a kiss. “…when will your dick go back to a normal size?”

“Well…” Vergil licked Dante’s nose and did the same with his cheek. “… in the worst-case scenario, we have about twenty hours left.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you daddy Sparda.


End file.
